


need your confession

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: May mauuna kaya kay Moonkyu umamin?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Moonkyu | Timoteo





	need your confession

**Author's Note:**

> Kasalanan 'to ng iglive at bubble updates ni Jongin kasama si Moonkyu haha

“Moonkyu tara nomi raw sa condo ni Ravi mamaya”

“Next time nalang Chanyeol may sakit si Jongin ngayon eh alam mo naman yun, ayaw magpahinga kailangan pang sabihan” pagtanggi niya sa kaibigan

“Ano ‘to? Bf duties? ‘Di mo naman jowa si Jongin” asar ng kaibigan sa kanya

“Gago kahit sinong tao naman magmamalasakit sa kasama niya sa dorm, palibhasa ikaw wala kang pake sa kasama mo”

“whipped af dude sige na next time kay Jongin nalang ako magpapaalam para naman umoo ka”

“Shut up umalis ka na nga” inis na sabi ni Moonkyu. Mabilis siyang naglakad palapit sa dorm nila at pagpunta niya sa kwarto ay nakita niya si Jongin sa kama. Pawisan at nakakunot ang noo, balot na balot ng kumot yung katawan.

“Kyuu, ikaw ba ‘yan?”

“Asan si Lay? Akala ko ba sasamahan ka?”

“kakauwi lang niya, ikaw bakit ka andito?” takang tanong ni Jongin

“uhh kase dorm ko rin ‘to? Tsaka may sakit ka Nii, sino mag-aalaga sayo kung wala ako?”

“Sabi ni Lay aalis raw kayo nila Taemin? Pumunta ka na ron kaya ko na sarili ko”

“Anong kaya? Eh halos naghihingalo na nga itsura mo, magluluto lang ako saglit ng pagkain ‘tas iinom ka gamot, bumili na rin ako ng lalagay dyan sa noo mo”

“Ang bait naman ng ka-roommate ko hehe love you Kyuu~”

“Oo na sige na magpahinga ka na dyan”

Dumiretso siya sa kusina nila para maghanda ng kakainin nila, habang naghihintay maluto yung pagkain, hindi maiwasang mapabuntong hininga ni Moonkyu. Gusto niya rin sana sabihan si Jongin ng I love you kaso iisipin naman nito na pang kaibigan lang ibig sabihin nun kahit ‘di naman talaga.

Magdadalawang taon na rin niyang roommate si Jongin. Tanda pa niya nung dumating siya sa apartment; pagabi na siya nakarating at saktong bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ni Jongin na busy magbasa sa kama. Nagtagpo sila ng tingin at hindi siya nagbibiro nung natulala siya sa ngiti nito. Parang nawala ang mata niya at ang ganda lang ng pagtama ng liwanag sa kayumanggi niyang balat, siguro nga tama yung sinabi ni Wonshik sa kanya, whipped af siya kay Jongin.

Nung umabot sila ng ilang buwan, mas lalo siya nahulog dito dahil malinis ito sa paligid, marunong makisama lalo na sa mga gawaing bahay, tsaka maalaga dahil wala itong palya na bumati, mangamusta tsaka mag-aya kumain at mas lalo na pag nagpapacute itong magpatulong sa acads niya dahil ginagamit niya ang secret weapon na mahiwagang pout; gaya ng bambi eyes, kapag nagpapout na si Jongin sa kanya, wala na siyang magawa at napapa oo nalang.

Dahil din sa pagkakaibigan nila, nagkaroon na sila ng tawagan, maraming picture sa phone ni Jongin, at nakilala na ang mga kaibigan ng isa’t isa lalo na kapag bumibisita ito sa dorm. Kung tutuusin, alam ng mga tropa nila na may feelings siya sa roommate niya dahil sabi nga ni Baek, “Duh ang obvious naman, ganyan din tumingin si Chanyeol sakin nung ‘di pa kami”. Hindi tuloy niya alam kung dense ba si Jongin o baka kaibigan lang talaga tingin nito sa kanya.

“Kyuu~” nagulat siya nang may yumakap sa likod niya.

“Nii bakit ka bumangon? Maluluto na ‘to punta ka na run sa sala”

“Hinahantok na akoh eh luto na ba?”

“Malapit na ‘to maluto sige na”

Umalis na si Jongin habang naghihikab at umupo habang balot pa rin ng kumot.

Minsan ‘di maiwasan ni Moonkyu matuwa kase iniisip niya na ang domestic ng dating nila, label lang talaga kulang pati konting tapang para umamin kay Jongin.

Pagkatapos niyang maalagaan si Jongin ay mahimbing na itong natutulog ngayon, bumaba na rin ang lagnat niya. Bago matulog, nasagot pa niya tawag ni Ravi sa kanya.

“Hey dude kamusta si Jongin diyan?” bungad ni Taemin

“Tulog na, bakit mo kinakamusta?”

“Ay? Ba’t tunog jowang nagseselos? Kalma ka lang dama ko inis mo rito haha”

“Alam mo boi, amin amin din kase ‘pag may time” hirit naman ni Chanyeol

“Walang time, kung balak niyo mang-inis ibababa ko na yung tawag”

“lah parang ewan naman ‘to ‘di ka na nga sumama magsusungit ka pa” sabi ni Taemin.

“Oh bakit tunog jowang nagtatampo?” sagot niya pabalik

“Ulul bro shiniship kita kay Jongin” sabi ni Taemin na ikinapula naman ng kanyang pisngi

“Sayang ‘di mo nakita si Ravi nagsasayaw sa table—Hoy Yeol ayusin mo pagvideo!”

“Sige na, isend niyo nalang sa gc yung video, goodluck sa hangover bukas” sabi niya sabay baba ng tawag.

Muli nanaman po ay napabuntong hininga ang ating bida, ilang beses na rin naman niya binalak umamin kaso nandon yung takot na baka mawala yung pagkakaibigan na meron sila. Yung closeness at yung mga ngiti na lagi niyang iniingatan.

“Bakit kase ang dali mong mahalin?” tanong niya sa natutulog na si Jongin “Ang hirap na hindi kiligin sa mga pag-aya mo na date para sakin, kapag niyayakap mo ko lagi, kapag hindi nawawala ngiti mo ‘pag magkasama tayo, ‘pag energetic ka lagi magkwento at nakikinig ka ‘pag ako naman nagsasalita. Ang hirap na hindi mahulog sayo Jongin, pero mahirap din na mastuck sa kung anong meron tayo kahit na gusto kong mahalin ka nang higit pa dun” malungkot niyang sabi at tuluyan nang pumunta sa kama niya at natulog.

“Kyuu!”

Unti-unti siyang nagising at nakita si Jongin na may dalang almusal sa kanya. Sandali nananaginip pa rin ba siya?

“Kyuu, gising ka na ba? Nagluto ako almusal natin hehe magaling na ako” ngiti niya. Sabihin na nating nagigng good ang morning niya dahil sa ngiti na yon.

“Buti naman, dapat ‘di ka na nag-abala kagagaling mo lang maya mabinat ka”

“hay nako Kyuu, kahit kelan ang OA, wala na ngang masakit sakin eh ang galling mo mag-alaga”  
_Kahit araw-arawin ko pa pag-aalaga sayo ok lang_

“Ok sige maghilamos lang ako” bumangon na siya at nagready sa breakfast date nila (‘di naman masama mangarap sinusulit na niya)

“Nii, papasok ka na ba ngayon?”

“Oo, dalawa lang klase namin ngayon ‘tas kikitain ko rin si Baek” sagot ni Jongin.

“Sigurado ka? Parang may sinat ka pa eh namumula pa mukha mo”

“Ok na kase ako pramis uuwi agad ako” sabi niya at tuluyan na nga silang umalis. Sinamahan pa niya si Jongin sa building niya para makasigurado.

Lumipas ang ilang oras at break na, paalis palang siya ng room nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Baekhyun. “Moonkyu diretso ka ng cafeteria may emergency meeting tayo” _emergency? Si Jongin baka sumama nanaman pakiramdam niya ano ba yan sabi kasing ‘wag muna pumasok, dali dali siyang nagpunta at hinagilap si Baek._

“Baek ano nangyari kay Jongin ok lang ba siya?”

“Kalma ka lang, pauwi na raw si Jongin sa dorm niyo” Nakahinga naman siya nang maluwag pero--

“Eh ano yung sabi mong emergency?”

“Wait lang anta—oh ayan na pala, Sehunnie!!” tawag ni Baek na may kasama pang kaway sa lalaking paparating, kung’di siya nagkakamali, isa yun sa classmate at kaibigan ni Jongin. Nang makaupo na silang lahat, tinanong na niya ito

“So ano na yung sinasabi mong emergency? Kung kay Chanyeol yan ‘di ako tutulong”

“Hindi! Kay Jongin ‘to, Sehunnie kwento mo na”

“Ehem! So kanina nga habang kumakain kami, busy magphone nun si Jongin tas bigla nalang niya sinabi na bibisita raw si Soo”.

“Oh” Shit. Ang Soo na tinutukoy niya ay ang kababata at crush nitong si Kyungsoo. Minsan ay nakukwento ito ni Jongin sa kanya pero hindi pa sila nabibisita nito at dahil nagkikita sila kapag umuuwi si Jongin sa bahay nila. Hindi niya mapigilan minsan ang mainggit dahil nakakasama ng lalaking yung si Jongin tuwing holidays at napupuri pa nito na ang gwapo at cute raw.

“Kaya boi kung ayaw mo maunahan ka nun, magplano ka nang umamin, next week daw yun bibisita sa dorm kaya sobrang excited ni Niniboy”

“Bakit naisipan niya bumisita?”

“Hindi naman sinabi sakin ni Jongin pero malay mo aakyat na pala ng ligaw” asar ni Sehun sa kanya

“Alam mo namang ikaw ang manok namin kaya kung kailangan mo tulong namin itext mo lang kami” sabi ni Baekhyun. Kahit papano ay natuwa naman siya at mas gusto siya ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin, pero kahit na alam na niya ito, parang hindi pa rin niya kayang umamin kay Jongin, sana nga magkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob dahil parang ‘di rin niya kakayanin kung may ipakilala ito sa kanya bilang boyfriend.

Nang makauwi na siya sa dorm, nakira niya si Jongin at muli ay sinalubong siya nito nang maganda niyang ngiti.

“Kyuu may gagawin ka ba mamaya?”

“Wala naman, teka ikaw ok ka na ba?”

“Oo nga ang kulit, tara punta ulit tayo run sa malapit na coffee shop, namiss ko uminom ng latte hihi”

“Jongin kagagaling mo lang sa sakit tapos lalabas tayo gabi na, masyadong malamig”

“Edi magjajacket dali na Kyuu please libre ko yung kape mo~” at ginamit na nga niya ang kanyang pout, ang pout na hindi niya matanggihan.

“Sige na kesa naman ikaw lang pumunta ano pa mangyari sayo”

“Yey haha labyu Kyuu~” _Love you rin Jongin._

Habang naglallakad papunta sa coffee shop naalala niya tuloy bigla yung nasabi ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Ay Jongin narinig kong bibisita rito si Kyungsoo?”

“Oo hihi ‘di na ako makapag-antay gusto kong makilala mo siya agad grabe mas gumwapo siya ngayon tapos sabi niya ililibre niya ako tsaka ipapasyal”

“Ah, ganun ba”

“Bakit parang ‘di ka naman excited? Ayaw mo ba makilala si Soo?” malungkot na sabi ni Jongin

“Hindi ah, okay lang itext mo nalang ako ‘pag andito na siya” sagot niya at ngumiti nang pilit

Pagkatapos nila maka order ay nagsimula na ulit magkwento ng kahit ano si Jongin, gaya ng dati, tuwing inaaya siya nito at gaya ng dati hindi niya mapigilan na titigan lang ito at mapangiti, ito yung mga pagkakatao na maiisip niya na sana manatili nalang ganto ng sitwasyon nila. Sana siya na lang yung tangi niyang maaaya ‘pag gusto nito lumabas, yung makukwentuhan ng kahit anong maisip niya, yung makakakita ng kanyang magandang ngiti.

“…tapos Kyuu sabi ni Soo, sana raw ‘pag pinakilala ko yung gusto ko dapat daw ilibre siya tas sabi ko naman—”

“Teka Jongin” ano raw? Gusto niya?

“Hindi ka naman ata nakikinig eh, sabi ko kaya bibisita si Soo kase sabi ko balak ko umamin sa taong matagal ko nang gusto tapos gusto ko siya ipakilala” sabi ni Jongin habang namumula pa ang pisngi nito.

Parang narinig niya yung sarili niyang puso na nagcrack at nabasag. Hindi niya inaasahan na all this time, may mahal na palang iba si Jongin. Natupad yung hiling niya na sana hindi si Kyungsoo ang gusto nito pero ang sakit lang na iba pala ang napupusuan nito at mas masakit na hindi siya iyon.

“May nagugustuhan ka pala Jongin…” iyon na lang at nasabi niya dahil pakiramdam niya baka maiyak siya kung magsalita pa siya

“Oo, popost ko nalang sa insta yung picture para makita niyo” ngiti ni Jongin, ngiti na alam niyang hindi naman na siya yung dahilan. Siguro nga sign na ‘to ng tadhana na huwag na siya umamin dahil irereject lang naman yun ni Jongin.

“Tara na Kyuu uwi na tayo” aya ni Jongin dahil naubos na nila yung kapeng iniinom nila.

“Hala boi yatap na may iba palang type” sabi ni Ravi nang sabihin niya ito kinabukasan

“Sabi ko kase sayo umamin ka na, naunahsn—”

“Ano ka ba Taemin kita mong broken hearted yung tao aasarin mo pa”

Busy sila ngayong uminom at this time, nagulat pa sila dahil si Moonkyu ang nag-aya. Lumipas non ang ilang araw at obvious naman na hindi niya maiwasan si Jongin dahil nasa iisang dorm lang sila, ang hirap lang na magpanggap at pilitin na ngumiti tuwing andyan si Jongin, minsan tinatanong siya nito kung ok lang ba siya at kung may problema pero dinadahilan niya na nagrereview siya para sa finals hanggang sa dumating yung Biyernes.

“Kyuu pupunta ako sa coffee shop sama ka?” aya ni Jongin

“Baka ‘di na muna ako sumama Nii, lalabas kami nila Yeol”

“Ah ganun ba, sige ingat kayo” pinilit niyang ‘di pansinin ang pout nito kahit na gusto niya talaga ito samahan, kaso naisip niyang kailangan niya ngayon ng emotional support sa mga tropa niya. Ayaw naman niya bigla maiyak nalang kung sakaling sabihin na ni Jongin sa kanya yung taong gusto nito. At dun nga sila napadpad sa bar at nagpapakalango sa alak. Busy sila magkwentuhan nang biglang…

“MOONKYU SHET ICHECK MO INSTAGRAM MO!” sigaw ni Taemin

“bakit ano mer—PRE SI JONGIN NAGPOST TINGNAN MO DALI!” dagdag ni Ravi

Nagpost? Eto na ba yung sinasabi ni Jongin? Na ipapakita niya yung taong gusto niya?

“Moonkyu kung ako sayo ichecheck ko Instagram mo” pagpipilit ni Chanyeol

“Ay may taste naman pala si Jongin, ang gwapo kahit nakatalikod haha” sabi ni Ravi

“Hoy ano na? bakit ka nakatulala diyan?” takang tanong ni Taemin

“Ayoko tingnan” Hindi pa siya handa na makita yung taong mamahalin ni Jongin

“Ang dami mo pang drama oy Moonkyu ikaw yung nasa picture” singit ni Taemin at pinakita sa kanya yung post ni Jongin na may caption na “loml <3”

Teka? Ako? Sandali yung picture ‘to nung inaya siya ni Jongin nung nakaraan sa coffee shop, ibig sabihin…

“Puntahan mo na yung soon to be jowa mo” sambit ni Taemin

Parang nawala yung pagkalasing niya at dali daling tumakbo papunta sa coffee shop kaso nung nakarating na siya ron, wala si Jongin. Dumiretso siya sa dorm at saktong nakita ito na busy manood ng cartoons habang nakabalot sa kumot.

“Nii…” Lumingon ito sa kanya at katulad ng dati, nakita niya muli ang ngiti nito, dali dali niyang niyakap si Jongin nang mahigpit at tinawanan pa siya nito nung naiyak siya

“Kyuu bakit ka umiiyak?”

“Akala ko kase, akala ko—”

“Akala mo ‘di ikaw?”

“Jongin mahal din kita I’m sorry kung di ko naamin agad”

“Pero ikaw yung nauna umamin” sabi ni Jongin sa kanya

Huh?

“Nung may sakit ako, narinig ko yung sinabi mo kaya dun ako naglakas ng loob umamin dahil mahal na rin kita, dati pa.”

“’Wag ka nang magselos kay Soo ha? Ililibre mo pa siya pagbisita nun” sabi nito at mas niyakap pa siya, hindi naman niya mapigilang mamula at mapigilang ngumiti sa saya.

“Ok lang kaya sa kanya kahit noodles lang?”


End file.
